The New Link
by Marked Angel
Summary: A girl is left in the desert alone. After 59 years she is happy, just walking around with Vash. but Vash's brother, Knives has a serect waiting for Eclair. But when she finds it out what will happen? will she leave Vash and go with Knives or just leave..?
1. The girl that we all love

T AN1!: ok I really don't know a lot about Trigun but I do know that Vash can make me Laugh and cry, all in one episode! Ok I don't own any one the ppl except the ones I make up! K there we go!  
  
~111~~!! ~  
  
A Girl sat in the dark, in the middle of the Desert. Alone, no one was there, no even knew she was a live. The Girl pulled her legs up to her chest, then put her arms around them. She sat there for a day, didn't move didn't say anything. Her tears hit her blond hair like a rainstorm hitting the ground. She looked up from her knees and looked at the sun. "Someday I'll find him, someday." then she fainted.  
  
~59 years later~  
  
"Vash come on!" A young girl that looked the age of a 17 year old called out for Vash the stampede. Her hair was short and blond, and she had maroon eyes. "Come on! You're to slow!" she called out again.  
  
"No you're the one that's to fast!" he came up to her and pulled her pigtails that were in the back of her head. But she did have long bangs down in front.  
  
"Vash, if I told you I was gonna make you donuts the moment we got to the next town, what would you do?" The Girl asked. Vash Quickly picked her up and began to run really fast, faster the 'Flash'. "We're here Éclair!" Vash told the girl that was in his arms.  
  
``Song``` | |its easier to run | | |replacing this pain with | | |something numb | | |its so much easier to go | | |than face all this pain here | | |all alone | | |something has been taken | | |from deep inside of me | | |a secret i've kept locked | | |away | | |no one can ever see | | |wounds so deep they never | | |show | | |they never go away | | |like moving pictures in my | | |head | | |for years and years they've | | |played | | |``End``` |  
  
"VASH WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT GRABBING MY ASS!?" Éclair yelled. Vash blushed and removed his hand from her butt. Éclair looked around, "Vash, do you know where we are?" Éclair felt a cold feeling go up her back. Vash, looked around.  
  
"Yes." you could see a tear come down his cheek. "We're.. We're. we're where I left her." Vash started to cry, at full charge.  
  
Éclair put her arms around him, she was so small to him, she was as tall as Vash's shoulders, no, a little smaller. She hugged him and held him. He began to fall to the ground. And he put his hands over his eyes to cover the tears. The sky here was darker then the sky in the desert. There was no one there, not even an animal. Éclair took Vash to a bench that was next to where they were. "Vash you stay here and I'll go look for you something to eat." Éclair walked away, she didn't look back, she knew if she did Vash would be gone. Vash would always be gone. Always so far away from her. He was open with her, but he was gone, so gone not even Meryl, or Rem could reach him if they were still alive. Éclair sighed nothing could help this man. Éclair came back and Vash was still there, - I guess that when it comes to food he's gonna be there no matter what. - She smiled. "Vash I'm so glad your still here, you'll never believe what.." Vash cut her off by grabbing her hands.  
  
"Thank you Éclair, thank you for everything." Vash said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Any time Vash." She Smiled, "is there anything else I can do for you?" she looked in to his eyes.  
  
"Yes, you can marry me, your just so beautiful I love."  
  
"Vash I love you to, but I can't just do that."  
  
``Song``` if i could change i would  
  
take back the pain i would  
  
retrace every wrong move that i made i would  
  
if i could  
  
stand up and take the blame i would  
  
if i could take all the shame to the grave i would ``End```  
  
"Why not." Begins to cry.  
  
"Its just not that easy."  
  
"Well anyways you have to go to your friends house, for her party." Vash smiled. And look around, then looked back at Éclair, and gave her a quick kiss and left.  
  
-Vash you always know the wrong thing to do. - She thought with a smile. And walked off to where her friend's party was going to be.  
  
~A dark place, there a man sat, looking at a computer screen~  
  
"Soon my dear Éclair, we will meet, our kid is hard to come by." the man said and began to laugh evilly. Then put his hand on screen, where Éclair was. "soon..." the man faded away.  
  
~Éclair's friend's party~  
  
Éclair walked in, and flinched. Some thing was wrong. Every one was on the ground dead. Éclair looked around, and picked some one up. "Hey are you alright?" she asked the man in her arms.  
  
The man looked up at her, and started to scream, about her blonde hair. "Get away, Knives!" the man died quickly after that. -Knives?! - This name sounded so familiar. Ah! That was Vash's brother. She put the man down. And looked around there was a gun in on the table that was around the corner. Éclair walked over and made it so on one if they were alive would know she was there. Then she looked at it. The gun looked heavy and it was well made. There was some thing on the top, a glass tomb with a light purple liquid in it.  
  
"Go ahead, grab it Éclair." A man said,  
  
Éclair smiled, and grabbed the gun and pointed it to the where the voice was coming from. She held the gun perfectly, but she was shaking. "WHO ARE YOU?!" she yelled, and looked the man over. She gasped, the man had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a he has some jump suit on that was red, and white. But more white. The man laughed. "I SAID WHO ARE YOU! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT IT ISN'T RIGHT TO KILL PEOPLE?!" the man stopped laughing.  
  
``Song``` sometimes i remember  
  
the darkness of my past  
  
bringing back these memories  
  
i wish i didn't have  
  
sometimes i think of letting go  
  
and never looking back  
  
and never moving forward so  
  
there would never be a past ``End```  
  
"Well I can see you found Vash, alright, but just like Vash you can shoot me but not kill me." The man got up from where he was sitting and walked tords Éclair.  
  
"Stop or I'll shoot!" Éclair yelled and closed her eyes. "Your wrong, I'm not like Vash, I can kill people." She started to shoot cry a little. "Who are you?!" she yelled again shaking in fear.  
  
"You know who I am, I'm knives Vash's brother. But what's wrong? Can kill the one who designed you?" Knives smiled. He came up to her and touch her on the mouth with his figures. "I didn't create you, I just had you made."  
  
``Song``` just washing it aside  
  
all of the helplessness inside  
  
pretending i don't feel so misplaced  
  
is so much simpler than change its easier to run  
  
replacing this pain with something numb  
  
its so much easier to go  
  
than face all this pain here all alone ``Total End```  
  
~~! 111`1````~~ Well whatcha think? You know I really don't care.. 


	2. Bad dreams

AH2@: so sorry to end that one so fast, and I guess I could have made it a little longer, but to bad, I didn't make to read it.  
  
~2``!!```@`2~  
  
Éclair looked in to his eyes, in fear. Then Knives walked around the back of her and pressed a very small bottom on her neck you couldn't even see it; it was so small not even an ant could see it. Éclair's eyes shot stray and her arm began to take up the gun, Knives grabbed her and ran out side with her. Suddenly as clicking sound came from Éclair's neck and Éclair went back to normal, every thing but her arm.  
  
"AAHH! KNIVES WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY ARM?!" Éclair yelled ignored that faked that it was lighting up and had a big energy ball. "What is this thing?" She tried to wave it off her arm. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" she yelled at knives. He shook his head.  
  
``Song``` This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my snow covered home  
  
This is my December  
  
This is me alone ``End```  
  
He looked at her trying to get the thing off. - This girl is a mental case, how did she ever get made like this? So one help me!! - Knives thought. Knives put his head in his hands.  
  
Suddenly Éclair screamed "EEEEEW!! BUG KIL IT! KILL IT!" when her arm was pointing the house she fired. The house slowly blew up. She slowly turned her head around. "I, I, I, didn't mean to.." Éclair stuttered. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Éclair fell to the ground, and her arm went back to normal, she cried and listened, for the police. She got up and walked over to knives and then took the gun and held it agents him. She looked right in his eyes, and leaned up to his face. "Tell Vash this was meant for him." With that she kissed Knives on the mouth and slipped her tongue in. then turned the gun around on her self and shot. She gasped, and then fell on Knives.  
  
``Song``` And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
I didn't feel  
  
Like there was  
  
Something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all  
  
The things I said  
  
To make you  
  
Feel like that  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
I didn't feel  
  
Like there was  
  
Something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the  
  
Things I said to you ``End```  
  
"Stupid girl, I'd think you'd know that you wouldn't die from that.." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Then the blushes started to rustle a little and a girl with long black hair and purple eyes jumped out. She was taller then Éclair, Knives could see that just by looking at her. "Who are you?" Knives snapped.  
  
The girl smiled, "I'm Victoria, the one that party was for. I'm Éclair's sister." Victoria said she put her hands on her hips. "She doesn't know that though, seeming I was only made 24 years ago." Knives looked at the girl.  
  
-What was going on here? He never told the man to make another one. Damn this was going to mess up every! - Knives thought. He looked at her. "Lets go.." He grabbed Victoria by the waste and picked her up, then threw her over his other shoulder. Victoria pointed. This was going to be a long journey.  
  
~2 mouths later~  
  
Vash walk threw the town that he left Éclair at. She wasn't there no one was there. He came back to this place every day looking for her. She wasn't there to cook, she wasn't there to sing, she wasn't there for Vash to hug. Vash looked at his hands, - they're all gone! They all left Vash behind. No, I left them behind.. - Vash thought. Vash sat on the ground and started to cry, after an hour Vash looked up and saw a house with a names on it. It was a blood red heart with the names on it, it read 'Knives and Éclair 4 ever' Vash looked shocked, that wasn't there yesterday. Vash put his hands on the ground and grabbed some dirt. "You won't stop." Vash said quietly, he quickly looked up and put his hands next to his heart. "YOU WON'T STOP UNTIL THERE ALL GONE! YOU TOOK THEM ALL! NOW STOP! KNIVES!!" Vash yelled to the no one that was there. That's it, no one-was there; no one on the planet would ever come there. Knives had killed so many people that there were only 5 towns on the planet with people. Vash sighed at the thought.  
  
``Song``` And I give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere  
  
To go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone  
  
To come home to  
  
This is my December  
  
These are my snow covered dreams  
  
This is me pretending  
  
This is all I need  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
I didn't feel  
  
Like there was  
  
Something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all  
  
The things I said  
  
To make you feel like that  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
I didn't feel  
  
Like there was  
  
Something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the things  
  
I said to you ``End```  
  
Vash laid on the ground and listen to the wind. Then closed his eyes. A girl walked up to Vash, she had blond hair, and maroon eyes walked up to him and put her head next to his. "Vash get up! I'm making some thing for you to eat." Vash opened his eyes.  
  
"Éclair what are you doing here?" Vash asked, Éclair who was now smiling at him.  
  
"Vash do you remember when I'd sing that song you like?" Éclair asked.  
  
Vash nodded, "yes I do, could you sing it for me please?" Vash replied with a question.  
  
"Yes, I will." Éclair closed her eyes. "So... On the first night, a pebble falls to the earth from somewhere. So... On the second night, the pebble's children hold hands and sketch a waltz. Sound life. So... On the third night, the children of the waltz cause ripples on the face of the world. So... On the fourth night, the children of the wave spray the shore. Sound life. So... On the fifth night, those shards strike the face of the earth over and over." She stopped "oh hi knives!" Éclair got up. "Why don't you join us? I'm singing Vash's Favorite song!" Éclair sat down next to Vash and Knives.  
  
``Song``` And I give it all away  
  
Just to have  
  
Somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone  
  
To come home to  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear  
  
And I give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere  
  
To go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone  
  
To come home to ``End```  
  
Éclair and Knives began to sing the song, Vash sat up and looked at Éclair's forehead, blood was dripping from it slowly. Suddenly Knives stood up, and shot Éclair in the head. Vash looked at Éclair who had just fell dead in his arms. What was happening?  
  
"Knives, why?" Vash asked Knives.  
  
Knives smiled, "I'm only trying to make you happy, she was the one who left my brother, and never came back." Knives replied.  
  
Vash sat there and began to cry, on his loves dead body. "I didn't want this." Vash said quietly. "THIS WASN'T SOPOSSED TO HAPPEN!!!" Vash yelled. "I WANTED HERE TO LIVE!!" he grabbed his brother's throat and pined him to the ground.  
  
Knives smirked. "I had to kill the spider or the butterfly would have died. And you want the butterfly to live don't you? Well the spider would have died if you saved both of them. So really I was doing it a favor. VASH YOU THE BUTERFLY AND SHE IS THE SPIDER! DON'T LET HER KILL YOU!" Knives blacked out after that. Knives died, both of the spiders were died now every one was gone. Every thing in Vash's life was gone now.  
  
``Song``` And I give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere  
  
To go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone  
  
To come home to ``Total end```  
  
Vash laid down and closed his eyes, the sun was out and it was sunny. Vash felt his a chill on his face he shot open his eyes. He was back to the cold lifeless place he was before. Éclair's body wasn't there and Knives' body wasn't there. Vash put his head in his hands and cried a happy cry. "Hahah, it was all a dream, just a bad dream.."  
  
~@222``~~@~@~~~~ End of chapter 2! Hope you stick around for the next bunch of shit! Lol 


	3. Together again

Éclair woke up to see her self in the reflection of a glass tub. What was this? Where was she? And where the hell was Knives? Such misery it was to be in this tub. She felt ashamed, Weird, FREAKED OUT! A green liquid was around her inside the tub and touching every part of her naked body. As she looked into her reflection she noticed a mask over her face and as she struggles to pull it off the slimy substance pulled her down and drained out of the tub. Seconds later the tub opened leaving her in an empty room with multiple tubs with green liquid around her.

She looked around and sat her self up pushing her blonde slimy hair over to the back of her head to get it out of her face. Éclair looked around. Only one tub remained with another human inside. Or was it a human? Maybe it was one of her. One made just like her…

Éclair stood up. Walking over to a chair picking up a barely nothing dress that seemed to be placed here. With the dress was a note. "Éclair I'm sorry this is all I can get for you." Signed Victoria.

Victoria? That was her childhood friend. They grew up together. What harm would she ever want to put on Éclair? This was strange and killed her to think of it. Éclair put the dress on and found some white ballet slippers.

"Thanks V…" she thought to herself. Victoria always loved dressing her in the cutest things she could put her hands on.

Éclair's head throbbed and so did her arm. Her stupid arm that fired at its own will. She looked at the tub with the other person in it. He was not naked. Red robes and spike blonde hair with wires coming out of his head.

A giant throb came to her head. Vash. She ran to him and hit the glass with her fists. She called out his name but his eyes only looked at her with a dizzy confusion of not recognizing her.

Éclair kicked the tub it busted open spilling out green slim all over the floor. Vash slumped out leaning over the broken glass look down at the floor.

"Vash what's wrong with you? Where are we?" Éclair yelled at him with sheer fright. "Vash answer me!"

Vash looked up with a sad look in his eyes. "You left me..." he whispered.

Éclair got on his knees to make better contact.

"That's all I know…" he finished.

Éclair left out a soft cried and embraced him as she pulled him out of the tub. "We have to get out of here." She said with panic in her voice.

They both stood up and Vash took her hand not noticing it to be something he was doing. Éclair peered up at him and he lent down and licked her tears off her checks. She blushed.

"You remember me?" she asked as they stood there.

"No..." he mumbled.

Éclair pounced on the door and tried to open it. As she tired the handle she heard the alarm go off.

Vash had a sense of what was going on so he ran to what looked to be a code pad on the wall that was next to the door and began to speak with it. The door opened and the couple ran out looking around.

Complete silence ran around the room. Piercing the heart and only the lights of the alarms were the only movement. The cold room with pipes and stair cases made it look like a manufacturing company. Éclair looked at Vash who didn't remember anything or her and as he ran she fallowed.

"Vash we're not supposed to stop our we?" She asked in a loud tone which made him fall dead in his tracks. She walked up to him frightened.

"I don't remember." He replied, taking her hand once again and running away from this place.


End file.
